


Overheard

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feiix overhears something and doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working my way through my current prompt table and this was the next one. I was going to add a warning of some sort saying this is kind of a crack fic (do people still use that term? God, I feel old) but the whole show is kind of a crack fic, so I don't feel too bad.

“How do you ask?”

“Sarah…”

“I’m serious. I’m not doing anything else until you follow the rules.”

The voices were muffled as Felix walks into his apartment but he recognizes them immediately as Sarah and Cosima, talking quietly. But what did Sarah mean by telling Cosima to follow the rules? It didn’t make sense. They had sent him out to pick up dinner, after ordering from the furthest restaurant from the apartment… shit, they wanted him gone for a long time. Why?

“Please, Sarah, please don’t make me wait.”

Felix’s eyes widen almost comically at that. He assumed they were playing a game, suddenly full of naivete, and presses his fingertips into his forehead. What, was he sixteen all over again, being shoved out of the house so Sarah could have her boyfriend over?

“Alright, you two, that’s quite enough. And it had better not be on my bed!” He warns, marching further into the apartment. They were indeed on his bed, hunched over something. He had warned them about that.

“Dude, your sister is an ass,” Cosima calls back. She briefly glances over her shoulder, offering a crooked smile, and returns her focus to Sarah. 

Sarah sighs and gives her clone a light shove. “What, me? Rules are rules, geek.”

“What the hell are you two on about? I come in and expect to find you two… well, what are you doing?” 

Cosima waves him over and gestures to a game board on the bed. “Scrabble. And she’s winning, but I could play an awesome word, but it isn’t my turn and she’s going to take my spot with a little three letter word!” 

Felix releases the breath he’s been holding and shakes his head. “Honestly, you two. Kira and I are more mature about playing games.”

He starts to walk away but quickly adds, “And I would’ve liked to play too, thanks very much for the invite.” He returns to the doorway to pick up the haphazardly abandoned bags of food and carries them to the table. As he unpacks the containers, he’s silently thankful that it was just Scrabble, although he knows that one day, knowing those particular clones, it won’t be anything as innocent.


End file.
